User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Falcon page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:03, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Inappropriate Post Hi, this is JustMeJordanW. I would like to report a post made by user Old Memes & Sweet Dreams four months ago. It was made this year on 3/14 and it is called "Stuart Little Fetish - NSFW WARNING". It has references to certain body parts of women as well as innuendos. Here is what she posted. Old Memes & Sweet Dreams Stuart Little Fetish - NSFW WARNING So lately I've been thinking about all the thing that arouse me in life. Most people are into feet, genitals, and breasts. But me? Well, I myself have a Stuart Little fetish. Yes, it's uncommon, but the price for freedom is high. There's just something about that little mouse that makes me extra stiff. With his small size, he could easily scurry up my leg and crawl into my panties. That'd be so nice. I want Stuart Little to build a tiny sled out of sticks. He'd then sled down my back, starting from my shoulder, and go directly into my ass crack. Or it would be cool if a wizard transformed me into a liquid in a cup. (I'd still be sentient and aware) Then imagine if Stuart Little began sipping little bits of me into his mouth and swishing me around. I'd scream! All in all, I believe it is easy to understand why Stuart Little is everyone's favorite character. If anyone here shares my passion for Stuart, please share your feelings here. Stuart Little Fetish - NSFW WARNING So lately I've been thinking about all the thing that arouse me in life. Most people are into feet, genitals, and breasts. But me? Well, I myself have a Stuart Little fetish. Yes, it's uncommon, but the price for freedom is high. There's just something about that little mouse that makes me extra stiff. With his small size, he could easily scurry up my leg and crawl into my panties. That'd be so nice. I want Stuart Little to build a tiny sled out of sticks. He'd then sled down my back, starting from my shoulder, and go directly into my ass crack. Or it would be cool if a wizard transformed me into a liquid in a cup. (I'd still be sentient and aware) Then imagine if Stuart Little began sipping little bits of me into his mouth and swishing me around. I'd scream! All in all, I believe it is easy to understand why Stuart Little is everyone's favorite character. If anyone here shares my passion for Stuart, please share your feelings here. I feel that the post should be removed because Stuart Little is a family-friendly franchise and it is disturbing to those who admired the film. So if you could speak to her and have it removed from the Discussions section, I will be internally grateful. User:JustMeJordanW 10:12, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Unaired Episodes of Stuart Little: The Animated Series Hi, this is JustMeJordanW. I would like to share some details on Stuart Little: The Animated Series. The show had 1 season with 13 episodes. It was cancelled after "A Little Vacation" which was the 13th episode aired. I read on the show's article that 6 more episodes were planned to have aired after "A Little Vacation". The episodes were "Littles Old Iron", "Margalo To The Rescue", "Concrete Rain", "Horror Scream", "The Drab City", and "The Cloud Worm". These episodes remain unaired due to the show's cancellation. I know this may not seem important seeing that the show was aired a long time ago, but I'd just like to know, what would the plot be for each of these episodes had the show not been cancelled? Please let me know ASAP so that my questions will be answered. User:JustMeJordanW 9:17, July 24, 2018 (UTC)